Psychic Galadriel and her ice cream obsession
by oddgrape2
Summary: when a girl get three wishes, three and only three, she hops along and joins the fellowship. what can she do to them? and who does she decide to take with her? R&R!


This is my first story ever so it will probably suck big time, but that's ok. That's how you learn. So...... Here we go! Oh ya, and I moved it from my other sn onto this one cuz I hated my other sn. Not that this one is any better but that's not what matters...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own jack or the lotr characters even though I wish I did.  
  
~*~Psychic Galadriel and her odd ice cream obsession~*~  
  
Sometimes I, need to remember just to breathe, sometimes I need you to stay away from me. I sang as I walked around my room trying to pick out the I was going to wear today. How about my A shirt? A for Anna! No... ok, cute see through white shirt with cami under it. I could wear it with my jeans and etnies and look hot. Perfect, seeing as I was getting ready to go to the mall with my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Michelle.  
  
The phone rang. "Hello?" I said into the receiver. It was Michelle...  
  
"I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!" She cried into the phone. "Meet me at Dairy Queen in 10 minutes and then we'll go to the mall"  
  
"nope, sorry, not hungry, lets just go to the mall straight away." I said  
  
no!  
  
yes!  
  
No!  
  
Yes!  
  
No!  
  
Yes!  
  
No!  
  
"Fine, we'll go get food. So. see you in a few. Bye!" ONLY 10 MINUTES?!?!?! WAS SHE CRAZY? Ya, sure, I loved her and all but really, I hadn't even had time to do my makeup yet. This really does suck after all. Grumbling, I took one last look around my room at all of my lord of the ring posters (and a few jack sparrow ones too!) and hopped into my car (cute little red slug bug hehehe). 5 minutes later I pulled into a parking space in front of the building, and ran inside to meet Michelle. Typical, she was late. I smiled to myself as I pictured why. She was probably running around her room trying to kiss every one of her many posters good-bye before coming to meet me. Yup, that was probably it.  
  
I glanced around, looking at the Dairy Queen, taking in all of its 50s decorations and all of the other kids there, eating their ice cream and just hanging out. Yes, it was just like it always was. or was it? Everything and everyone blended together. Except for a tall blonde lady wearing an extremely white dress. She had and an ice cream cone in her hand and was looking at it funnily. Hmmmmmmmmmm.. where had I seen her before? It always pisses me off when I can't remember someone. Oh well, who cares. She is just some freaky looking old lady with an Ice cream cone. No problems here.  
  
Michelle ran. In the door.  
  
Sorry I am late, I was just saying good-bye to, well, everyone! I rolled my eyes.  
  
Sure... I figured that. Now look at that lady in the corner. I said.  
  
Oh! She looks like that lady who is really freakin freaky in lord of the rings!  
  
YES! That was it! She looked like Galadriel. Wow. She even had that freaky aura of being able to know what you were thinking right away. I think this could be quite interesting.  
  
Michelle, you stay here and wait in line while I go get a closer look at her. I said, half to myself and half to Michelle.  
  
Without waiting to hear her response, I slowly began walking towards her. I dunno, but there was just something about her that drew me to her. Freaky huh?  
  
I stood about five feet away, just staring. Without even looking up she told me to come here, even though I could see her eating her ice cream cone the whole time.  
  
Hello Anna. I knew you knew it was I. So... you see how this ice cream is almost gone/ ya, well I like this stuff and I want another one. Get me another one and I will give you three wishes.  
  
Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wishes! I thought to myself. Um... why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be reading peoples minds in your own little world and not sitting in a dairy queen in Colorado? After I said this she just stared at me like I was crazy.  
  
I am the freaky psychic lady Galadriel, and I can do whatever I want. You bug the crap outta me, so how bout I just give you those three wishes and you piss off and leave me alone to eat my almost gone ice cream cone in peace!  
  
Ok. Wonder where she learned all those words? In the movie she was so.. So... proper!  
  
"Ok... I thought of my wishes" I said  
  
"Where are they? I mean, what are they? Tell me and I will grant them then." Galadriel said. She had a look on her face that said just hurry up and fuck off and let me eat my yummy ice cream in peace. I think I could be a freaky psychic lady too with my amazing face reading skills. Anyways.  
  
ok... they are  
  
I wish I could go and meet all of the guys in the fellowship and go on the journey with them ( and Michelle gets to come too) uh. Jack sparrow is there somehow or another and he comes along too with us. and we have to meet some random hot guys too. there are enough baths, toothbrushes, deodorants, etc. so that the guys don't smell like shit the whole time. And there has to be enough food to eat. And I have to have enough clothes and makeup and hair stuff and-  
  
"ok. I get it. Just shut up and let's just finish this so I can eat. Granting people's wishes makes you hungry you know. " she said before I could finish listing all of my must-haves.  
  
I couldn't believe this was happening!!!!!! I would finally get to meet jack and the fellowship guys. Wow, wait until Michelle realizes what has happened to us. She will never believe this!  
  
The last thing I knew Galadriel was looking at me funny (cuz she thought my wishes were so extremely stupid), and the world was a bright blur of colors and my head was spinning really fast. My feet hit the ground and looked around at my surroundings. We (Michelle and I) were in a courtyard in a beautiful city.  
  
She turned around and asked me, "Anna, what happened to us?"  
  
I couldn't help laughing. She looked so funny standing there looking confused with a huge ice cream cone in her hand. Suddenly I realized someone was tapping on my shoulder. I came face to face with my idea of the perfect sexy guy.  
  
" 'ello luv!" he said.  
  
OMG!!! It was jack sparrow!!! All I could do was scream and then pass out. The last thing I saw was Michelle looking at me with a half confused half concerned look on her face, and jack just looking at me like I was mental.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
told u that would suck! So.review and tell me what you think. If u like it enough I will write the rest of the story (cuz I already have a plot and all) but please be nice. I am new at this and need all the help I can get! 


End file.
